


my love is gift-wrapped

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: a cute lil collection of christmassy interactions between violet and judyorfive times violettotally platonicallytouches judy and the one time she doesn't
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Judy arrives at work a few minutes before nine, like always. She’s quite proud of herself actually, because this morning she decided to stop off at the coffee shop, which she usually never does. But she has been meaning to try some of the seasonal drinks this year. Just to step out of the boat a bit. Tea is fine, she likes tea, she likes making it at work where she can drink it from her favourite work mug (she would never bring her _actual_ favourite mug to work), but today she’s trying peppermint hot chocolate. She likes hot chocolate and she likes peppermint, so mixing them together can only bring good things, right?

“Morning Judes.” Violet smiles, just as Judy steps out of the elevator and onto their floor.

“Violet!” Judy beams. “I brought you seasonal coffee!”

“You brought me _what_ coffee?” Violet finishes hanging her coat, before taking both cups from Judy so she can do the same.

“Seasonal! It’s shortbread flavour.” Judy notes excitedly, as she hangs her scarf. “I haven’t tried it, you know I’m not a coffee person, I just thought you might like it and, y’know, it would make a nice change from regular coffee.”

“That’s so thoughtful, you’re like a… Like a… A Christmas angel.” _A Christmas angel?_ Violet immediately thinks to herself. _Why?_

“I’m like a Christmas angel?” Judy smirks, a little confused at hearing _Violet_ say those words.

“I don’t know why I said that.”

“Because it’s true?”

Violet smiles, “Of course it’s true.” Handing Judy back her cup, before taking a sip of her own _seasonal_ drink.

“Oh my God, that’s fantastic.” She tells her, licking her lips. “That is _so_ good.”

“Oh, good.” Judy beams once more, and then takes a sip from her own cup. She pulls a face, lowering the cup from her mouth. “This? Not so much.”

“Really? Can I try?”

Judy hands her the hot chocolate, an overly dramatic expression of distain still on her face.

Violet tastes the drink and almost instantly lets out a sound of displeasure. “That’s _abysmal_.”

“Yuh-huh.” Judy nods.

“Well, at least mine’s delicious.”

Judy lets out a laugh, taking back her cup. “I really am very glad about that.”

Violet’s expression softens. “I’ll be right back.”

She takes a step past her, and Judy turns to face her again, as she asks, “Where are you going?”

“To make you your tea.” Violet says, as she swiftly boops Judy _right_ on the nose.

Judy looks at her, feeling slightly confused again, and it shows on her face.

“I don’t know why I did that!” Violet exclaims, hands gesturing, before she shakes her head and just continues her walk to the kitchen.

Judy smiles. Surely, Violet doesn’t boop just _anyone_ on the nose like that. In fact, Judy’s not sure she could even picture it if she hadn’t just seen it with her own eyes.

It seems silly that she thinks about it for the rest of the day. But she does.

In fact, she doubts she’ll forget about it in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy loves that Violet makes them lunch reservations. Not everyday, but always at least once a week. At first she thought Violet was doing it to be friendly, to help her feel less alone during her first week at consolidated. But she’s worked here for eight whole months now, and she’s still doing it. And it’s December now. It’s cold and miserable outside. And she’s _still_ doing it.

When they sit down at their table in one of their favourite restaurants, Violet seems eager to say something. Instead, what she actually says is, “Know what you’re having?” Because they come here so often, they almost always know what they’re having before even leaving the office.

Judy goes for the soup, winter vegetable, and Violet gets a sandwich, one of those fancy ones with grill marks on the bread. Judy thinks they’re fancy anyway.

It’s when they’re waiting for their food to arrive when Violet finally says, “Hey, I got you something.”

“You did?” Judy asks, sounding surprised, giving a soft smile.

“It’s nothing, really,” Violet reaches into her bag, pulling out a small gift-wrapped box. “I just saw it and, well, it made me think of you.” She sounds a little nervous, and for some reason that makes Judy a little nervous too.

She takes the box, undoing the perfectly tied red ribbon, “Honestly, Violet, you shouldn’t have.” She says, lifting the lid.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it,” She begins, shrugging like it’s not important to her when Judy can tell it really is, “I just…”

“Oh, Vi.” Judy smiles, her eyes wide like she could cry at any moment, but Violet’s learned by now that that’s just how Judy looks most of the time.

She lifts the delicate Christmas tree ornament from its box, holding it up to get a proper look. It’s a little ceramic doe, pale pink, _very_ Judy.

“It’s beautiful, I love it.”

“Are you sure? I don’t know whether you have a specific colour theme going on with your tree, I just thought it was pretty.”

Violet thought it was _pretty_? And she bought it because it reminded her of _Judy_?

She smiles, her cheeks turning just slightly pink. “It’s lovely.”

Their food arrives, and so Judy quickly, carefully, places the ornament back in its box.

They thank the waiter, and Judy’s a little worried the moment has passed, but still she says, “Thank you.” She goes to place her hand on Violet’s, but something stops her. “I really love it.”

Violet smiles, noticing the way Judy’s hand had moved towards hers and then stopped. “You’re welcome.” She places her hand on top of Judy’s, just for a moment, stroking her thumb over it, before pulling away.

Judy looks at her, her eyes wide like before, and she smiles.

It’s totally normal that she still feels the tingle of where Violet’s hand touched her, right?

And it’s totally normal that she’s wishing Violet’s hand was still touching her, _right_?

She convinces herself the answer is yes, if only to get through the rest of their lunch.

Because now is not the time to question whether or not she has feelings for Violet.

Not _again_.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, you all done?” Violet asks, putting on her coat.

“Yep.” Judy says, cheerily, just as she takes her finished document out of the typewriter and places it in the top drawer of her desk, ready for tomorrow morning.

“Walk out with me?”

Judy smiles, goes to grab her coat, and soon they’re in the elevator on their way down to the parking lot.

They stand in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, until Violet asks, “You wanna get lunch tomorrow?”

“That would be nice, the streets have been so icy though, I almost slipped _three_ times on my way in this morning.”

“I’ll just have to catch you if you fall then.” Violet says, casually.

But Judy’s heart skips a beat at the thought of Violet’s arms around her like that. Although, it would be so _embarrassing_. She decides right now she absolutely must be as careful as possible on their way to lunch tomorrow.

The elevator chimes, and soon they’re walking out of the building. There’s a small step down, Judy is very aware of it, she walks up and down this step every day, she is prepared for it without even having to think about it. But suddenly, she is thinking about it, because wasn’t this step quite slippery this m-

“ _Woah!”_

“Hey!” Violet yells out, just as she catches Judy in the nick of time. “It’s alright, I got you.”

Judy clings to Violet, very aware that her arms _are_ around her now, and she’s suddenly blushing as she finds her feet again, shaking her head at how she could be so ridiculous. “I can’t believe I just did that. I mean I _just_ said the streets were slippy, I just said it! And then you went and said _oh I’ll catch you,_ and I thought _yikes_ better be careful because _that_ would be embarrassing if you actually did have to catch me and then I just-”

“Are you okay?” Violet asks, placing a hand on Judy’s cheek.

And Judy freezes. “I… I- I’m fine.” She lets out a laugh, though suddenly she really can’t focus on much except the feel of Violet’s hand on her face. “R- Really, I’m just so… So- clumsy, and I…” Violet looks at her, smirking, she must sound so _silly_ , but she can’t seem to stop stuttering now. “I’m okay.”

“Good.” Violet smiles, stroking her thumb over Judy’s cheek, before removing her hand, and Judy can finally release the breath she’s apparently been holding.

She wonders, does Violet _know_ how breathless her touch makes her? Of course she does, she’s just seen it first hand. But does she know _why_? The way Violet looked at her so softly as she’d done it. The way her thumb gently brushed against her skin. That _meant_ something. Didn’t it?

“Want me to walk you all the way over to your car?” Violet says, interrupting Judy’s thoughts.

“What? Oh! I’m sure I can manage.” She replies, sincerely, and Violet giggles.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She says, that same soft look in her eyes.

It _means_ something.

But could it really mean what Judy wants it, or, well, what Judy _thinks_ she wants it to mean?

Surely not.

Judy smiles. “See you tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

She is going to talk to Violet. She’s thought about it all night long and if she ever wants to stop thinking about it then this is the only thing to do. Talk to Violet.

_Talk to Violet about what, exactly?_ That part she hasn’t quite figured out.

But Judy sees the way she looks at her. And, surely, Violet sees the way Judy looks at her right back. _It’s absurd_ , she thinks, every time she wonders if Violet could think of her that way. But then, _is it_?

She’s not sure. But one thing she is sure of is that she can’t take much more of this internal debate with herself. Before she knows it, she’s risen from her chair and on her way to Violet’s office.

Her palms begin to sweat a little as she approaches the office door, so she brushes them down over her skirt, looking to the floor as she composes herself, not seeing that Violet’s just on her way out when they completely bump into each other.

They each take a step back.

“You okay?” Violet asks, smiling, as she brushes Judy’s arm with her hand.

“I’m fine.” She tells her, shaking her head at how she’s managing to be so ridiculous, _again_. “I’m so sorry, Violet.”

“Don’t worry about it, did you need something?”

“Actually, I came to talk to yo-“

“Don’t look now, ladies, but I think the universe might be tryin’ to tell ya somethin’” Doralee remarks, quirking an eyebrow as walks past the two of them, smirking.

“Wha-?” Judy looks around confused.

“ _Hey_ , who put that there?!” Violet asks, also sounding very confused, as she looks up towards the mistletoe hanging above her office door.

Judy’s cheeks become very hot all of a sudden, as she lets out an awkward chuckle.

“Well, I guess you can’t break the laws of Christmas.” She shrugs, looking at Judy with a soft smile, one eyebrow raised.

“Y- You can’t?” Judy freezes. _What_ exactly is happening right now?

“Of course not.” She says, taking Judy’s hand, bringing her knuckles to her lips and placing a soft kiss there.

Judy has _never_ felt butterflies like the ones she feels right now. She almost feels like she’s about to cry.

“ _Oh_.” She smiles, eyes very soft as she just looks at Violet for a little while.

“Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh, I… It was just that I… Um. I wanted to ask you- or talk to you- I mean…” Judy shakes her head, tries to reawaken her thoughts, but all she’s really aware of at the moment is the tingle on her skin where Violet’s lips were. “It’s nothing. It’s just… Nothing.”

“You sure?” Violet asks, tilting her head slightly, as she looks at Judy in that same way that she always does, the way that makes Judy’s knees feel as though they may buckle at any moment.

“Yes.”

“Alright, well you know where to find me if you change your mind.” She tells her, brushing her arm again, like she had done just moments ago.

Judy needs to sit down. She is, after all, being ridiculous. She’s not thinking clearly enough to talk to Violet now. Perhaps she will tomorrow instead. Tomorrow is their last day before they finish for a few days for Christmas. That way, if Judy humiliates herself, like she inevitably will, they won’t have to see each other so soon after. Yes. That would be better.

She _is_ going to talk to Violet. Tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Judy is excited. Also, horribly, horribly nervous. _But still excited!_ She tries to convince herself. _Really!_

Today she gets to give Violet her Secret Santa gift. And although a small part of her is worried she won’t like the gift, Judy mostly thinks she will really love it.

Then there’s the issue of today being the day she told herself she’s going to talk to Violet. _That_ is what’s making her tummy feel so funny.

_It’ll be fine!_

That’s what she keeps telling herself anyway, as she makes her way over to her desk, wondering if Violet is here yet. Wondering if she should give her her gift now, or wait until lunch.

If she gives it to her now, she’ll get to see Violet’s reaction to her gift, she’s been excited for that for weeks now. But then, if she does give it to her now, she’ll have to _talk_ to her. What exactly is she planning to say again? _Violet, I’ve been wondering if you have feelings for me? And by the way I have feelings for you._ No. The right words will come in the moment. Maybe. Or not. Oh, this could really be a total disaster, what if-

“Morning, Judy!”

“Uh- Hello, Violet.”

“Everything good with you?” She asks, noticing the odd tone in Judy’s voice, as she’s shaken out of her thoughts.

“Everything’s… Great!” She tells her, as does a little fist shake.

“That’s great.” Violet chuckles, making her way into her office.

Lunch. She will speak to her at lunch.

-

Lunch rolls around and Judy doesn’t give herself anymore time to think, she gets up and marches right into Violet’s office, without knocking. She cannot risk getting caught under the mistletoe again. Who knew Violet was so passionate about _The Laws of Christmas_?

“Violet, I need to speak with you.” Oh. She had not meant to sound so harsh. And she was not meant to carry her gift so frivolously. So much for it being a surprise.

“Alright, should I be worried? You gonna throw that box at my head?”

“No!” Judy sighs. This is not how this was supposed to go. She needs to save this somehow. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I spoke like that, I- I’m your Secret Santa!” She says, excitedly, eyes wide, as she hurries towards Violet’s desk and places the neatly wrapped box in front of her.

“Aw, thanks, Judes.” Violet smiles, brightly, tearing open the paper. She lifts the lid on the box, taking out the tartan scarf. It’s blue and green and red and Violet thinks it’s perfect. “It’s perfect!”

“Really?” Judy beams.

“You don’t know how much I have needed a new scarf.” Actually, Judy does know, she’d overheard Violet telling Doralee just that a few weeks ago. But Violet need not know that. “I love it Judy, thank you.”

Violet stands, making her way over to Judy, before pulling her into a hug.

“You’re welcome.” Judy says, softly, leaning into Violet just a little, as she wraps her arms around her back.

The hug is warm, and Violet is soft, and she also smells incredibly good, a little like _jasmine? Is it?_

Judy rather loses herself for a moment, until Violet asks, “So what is it you’ve been wanting to talk about?”

“Oh. Right.” She laughs nervously, as her heart begins to race. “Well, Violet…” She waits for the right words to come. “I was just wondering…” But they do not come. “If maybe… You could possibly… No. No, let me start again. I’ve been thinking a _lot_ recently, and what I think is…”

“Is…?”

“What I think is.” She lightly clasps her hands together. “What it is is...”

“Judy?”

“I think.“ She pauses again, letting out another laugh. “Okay. I’m just gonna say it, I’m _just_ gonna say it.”

“Alright.” Violet gives a nod of support.

“Okay. I think, that I, might possibly, have some feelings towards you.”

“You have feelings towards me?”

“Yes exactly. Good feelings! That is. I think… I…”

“Judy, I’m really gonna need you to tell me what ya think. I mean, in your own time but, please.”

“Okay, I did not mean to say feelings towards you, that was pretty stupid, I just knew I’d mess this up, y’know? I mean obviously I meant I have feelings _for_ you. There we go, I just said it, Violet, I have feelings for you.” Judy smiles, proudly, and then suddenly her smile drops. “Oh, goodness, I just _said_ it.”

“You sure did.” Violet says, the hint of a smirk on her lips.

“So… Do you… Perhaps… I mean, is there even a slight chance… That you…”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” She smiles fully now. “I have feelings for you too.”

“Alright.” Judy had not prepared for this. She hadn’t prepared for anything past just _talking_. “Alright, good.”

“Good.”

“Now what?”

“We’ll talk about it?” Violet says, sounding unsure as she looks down at her watch, aware that lunch is just about over. “Properly, I mean?”

“Okay.” Judy nods. “When, exactly?”

“After Christmas?” Violet’s face drops a little. “I’m sorry, I’m just so busy now after work, y’know, with it being Christmas Eve Eve, I have presents to wrap and _buy_ , and _bleugh_.” Violet rolls her eyes, but she smiles again. “But we will talk.”

“I get it. After Christmas is fine.” Judy tells her, giving a gentle smile, her heart still racing.

“I really wish we didn’t have to get back to work right now.” Violet still looks disappointed, but her eyes are so soft and bright, as she looks at Judy.

“Walk out with me later?”

“Of course.” Violet takes her hand for a moment, Judy wonders if she’s going to kiss it again, but she doesn’t. She strokes it with her thumb, before quietly saying, “See you later.”


	6. Chapter 6

It’s Christmas Eve and Judy is alone, snuggled under a blanket on the sofa. She’s happy. How could she not be? She was sort of dreading Christmas, it’s her first one in goodness knows how long without Dick, and she’s not too thrilled about spending it alone with her parents. But each day is a step closer to seeing Violet and talking about _whatever this is_.

One step closer to figuring out what they could be. One step closer to maybe getting to hold her hand. _Maybe_ getting to _kiss_ her. One step closer to _maybe_ spending next Christmas with her.

She knows she’s getting far too ahead of herself. But it’s Christmas. And for some reason that means she’s allowed to do that.

There’s a knock at the door, which is odd when she wasn’t expecting anyone. Who would be knocking on her door this late on Christmas Eve?

“ _Violet_?” She says, surprised, as Violet stands right there in front of her. She smiles, “I was just thinking about yo-“

Violet kisses her. Quickly and softly, before pulling away. “Hi.” She breathes. “I was just-“

But Judy’s already practically launching herself back at Violet, connecting their lips once more, as she wraps her arms around her. They stumble back a bit, Violet’s hands on Judy’s hips, as her own hands make their way into Violet’s hair.

Violet smiles, gently brushing their noses together.

“I can’t stay long.” She whispers, “I just needed to, well, do this.”

Judy doesn’t speak, just kisses her again, before tightly wrapping her arms around her. “I am so glad you did.”

When they pull apart, Violet places her hand on Judy’s cheek and Judy lets out a peaceful hum, placing her own hand on top of Violet’s.

“You’re not allowed to do this to me at the office anymore, okay?”

“What?” Violet laughs.

“You can’t keep touching my cheek like this. I turn into a total stuttering idiot, don’t act like you haven’t noticed.”

“Would it be awful if I told you I started doing it on purpose?”

“I _knew_ it! And next you’re gonna tell me you actually _can_ break the laws of Christmas.”

“Hey, speaking of Christmas laws.” Violet says, pulling Judy in for another kiss, keeping her hand where is it, as Judy’s travels to her neck.

They stay like that for a while, Judy letting out little contented noises every now and then.

“I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“It’s okay.” Judy tells her, the brightest smile on her face, “I’m really happy you came.”

“Me too.” She places her hand on top of Judy’s, which currently sits on Violet’s collar bone. “Maybe I can come see you? The day after tomorrow? We don’t usually do anything, I don’t know about you.”

“I don’t do anything either.”

“So, I’ll give you a call?”

Judy nods, kissing her once more.

“I gotta go.” Violet smiles, softly, stroking her thumb across Judy’s cheek one last time. “Merry Christmas, Judy.”

And Judy lightly kisses her palm. “Merry Christmas, Violet.”


End file.
